


Cómo conquistar a un chico en 10 días y 15 pasos

by asanoia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanoia/pseuds/asanoia
Summary: Fanfic en que Tanaka, Hinata y Kageyama juntan su nula información sobre chicos para ayudar a Nishinoya a conquistar al Dios que es el hermoso y dulce Azumane Asahi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste el plan comedia romántica en que metí a Nishinoya y a Asahi. Dejaré el link del artículo que siguieron para enamorar a Asahi aquí: http://es.wikihow.com/conquistar-a-un-chico-en-10-d%C3%ADas

Prólogo 

Habían pasado ya un par de meses y Asahi parecía estar llevándolo todo bien-o eso pensaba Nishinoya Yuu cuando le saludaba por los pasillos acompañado de la sonrisa nerviosa que siempre le regalaba. Pasaban horas extra todos los días después de la práctica con todo el equipo, sólo los dos haciendo esto y aquello. Si Nishinoya tenía suerte, Asahi le compraba algo de comer en su camino a casa y rara vez peleaban seriamente, -cosa que realmente trataban de evitar porque en palabras de Daichi: “La última vez que pelearon mandaron suspendieron a uno de ustedes”-. Por Dios, Asahi incluso, había aceptado hacer de su tutor en matemáticas e inglés con un modesto “Te advierto que no soy el mejor, Noya, Suga es mil veces mejor para el inglés” mientras se pasaba las manos por el cuello.

Sí, definitivamente, las cosas parecían ir mejor que nunca. Asahi estaba de vuelta, y seguía siendo la estrella del equipo, y más importante aún seguía hablándole como siempre. Entonces, ¿Qué podía ser lo mantenía a Nishinoya Yuu tan molesto? No, tan… ¿Fastidiado? ¿Ansioso? ¿Intranquilo? “Cielos, Noya, deberías calmarte” le había aconsejado Tanaka la semana pasada cuando golpeó -muy tontamente- la puerta de su habitación todo gracias a una tontería de la que ya no hacía memoria, “Haz estado muy raro, incluso para ti esto es mucho, eh”. Aparentemente, ya no tenía ganas de hacer las estupideces que hacía a diario, o eso comentaba su mejor amigo, tampoco comía como antes y de la nada se ponía a cantar canciones tristonas a todo pulmón.  

“Nishinoya senpai, creo que estas enamorado” le gritó Hinata borracho de energía, al tiempo que levantaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia el cielo “si mal no recuerdo, sufrí todos esos síntomas antes de saber que estaba enamorado de Kageyama”.

“¡Cállate, Hinata dumbass!” protestó el genio bañado en pena y algo más. Esos dos no hacen más que pelear, pensó Noya.

“Pero, ¿De quién estás enamorado? ¿Es linda? ¿Por qué no estoy enterado de esto?” Ryuu parecía más entusiasmado que él.

Y ahí empezó, la revelación más grande que jamás había tenido. 

“Asahi. Estoy enamorado de Asahi” lo que en un momento fue un suspiro pronto se convirtieron en gritos, “Estoy muy enamorado de Asahi”.  
Oh no, en realidad, nada iba bien. Acababa de empezar el repentino entendimiento de Nishinoya Yuu.

Y sus tres incompetentes amigos planeaban ayudarle a conquistar a Azumane Asahi en 10 días y 15 pasos.


End file.
